


Unu I Silmë (Beneath the Starlight)

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AjA trip for water will change one hobbit forever.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Unu I Silmë (Beneath the Starlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All the usual babble.  
> Feedback: If ya got it, I want it!  
> Story Notes: A rapefic that shows the anguish (sort of?).

The stars hung so low one could reach up and catch one in his fingertips, and a soft touch of a breeze tickled the leaves above. A mist filled the air and chilled the night. It was so palpable one would feel wrapped up safe by the fog. But this was no safe night. It would change one person for the rest of his days.

+++++

Frodo awoke with a start, as he did many nights. In his dreams, darkness was drowned out by the sound of fire. He would look up and there it would be. Just like with the ring, an eye wreathed in flame looked down at him. He would try to get away, but to no avail. His heart would pound until it would seem to jump out of his chest. The eye engulfed the area around him, and just as everything was infected by the flames, he would wake. Tonight, though, it seemed worse than ever. He lied on his blanket, covered in a cold sweat. His dark curls clung to his skin. His cloak was at his feet, having been thrown off during the night. Looking up, he noticed, as usual, that it was still dark, and that a soft mist lingered throughout the forest around him.

Frodo's throat was simply parched. He reached for his water, but it was empty. Reluctantly he got up and made his way to the stream a few meters away from the camp. He set down his water skin and knelt on the riverside. He splashed some water onto his face, letting it drip down, cooling his senses. When his eyes had cleared, he saw someone next to him. His heart skipped a beat, but he sighed when he noticed it was just Pippin.

'Are you frightened?' Pippin said to him. Pippin had his hood up and his cloak hung on his shoulders.

'Yes,' was all that came out of Frodo as he stood up, forgetting the water skin at his feet.

'Not nearly frightened enough.' Pippin said, grinning. Pippin chuckled and began walking to the forest's edge. He motioned for Frodo to follow. Seeing as Frodo had nothing else to do, and he probably wouldn't get back to sleep anyway, he did.

They traveled deep into the woods, and finally came to a small clearing. A dim fire left red-hot embers glowing. Pippin sat down and offered Frodo some potatoes he'd been cooking. Frodo happily took some.

'I've been watching you lately,' Pippin said, his eyes watching the small flames that licked the air.

Frodo was set off-balanced at this remark but let out a polite 'oh.'

'The way you walk, the way you laugh,' he paused, 'the way you sleep so unsettled.' He paused again. He looked up at Frodo with a flicker in his eye that gave Frodo chills. 'It's as though you're missing something. Something that nobody seems to give you.'

'I don't really...' Frodo started, but was interrupted by a kiss that landed on his moving lips. He fell back in surprise, the bowl of potatoes dropping to the ground with a small clatter. He broke the kiss and crawled backwards. 'Pippin. I...'

'I know what it is. You must be in love with Sam. You've always thought better of him than me. I knew it. I tried to give you hints, and tonight, just a simple kiss, and you recoil like I'm some disgusting thing to be tossed away,' he got up to his feet and started pacing to and fro a few feet from Frodo.

'Sam? Why do you...' Frodo refuted.

'Oh, be quiet. You have been pushing me down lower than the others this whole trip. Not anymore.' Pippin drew his sword and walked towards Frodo.

Frodo started to get to his feet and back away. His own sword still lied by his bed at the campsite.

'Remove your shirt,' Pippin spat out at Frodo, who had gotten up on his feet, 'and get back to your knees.' When Frodo hesitated, Pippin rose his sword to Frodo's neck.

Frodo took his shirt off and knelt once again, bare-chested in the night. Fire flickered off his features, and confusion seared through his mind. Pippin stepped in front of him, sword in hand, lowering it to his side. With his free hand, he touched Frodo's dark curls, then traced his face down to his lips.

Frodo started to tremble, despite his attempt to stay still. Pippin smiled at this. He grabbed a fistful of Frodo's hair and pulled his head back until their eyes met. 'Let's try that kiss again, shall we?' Of course this wasn't really a question, and he planted his lips firmly on Frodo's.

Frodo held back tears that threatened to stream. Between the pain from his hair and his confusion of his best friend causing that pain, he felt quite miserable. Pippin's lips and tongue tasted like a bitter poison.

The pain and misery continued. At blade point, Frodo took down his pants and was taken by Pippin, much to his pain and agony. By now the tears had begun flowing long and hard. Dirt and blood blotted his face and body. He had tried to fight it; he struggled and cried out, but both were responded with a sword under his chin. He felt hopeless, betrayed and dishonored.

Finally it ended. He felt used and empty. He had cried all the tears out of his eyes. He gingerly and silently dressed. Pippin walked up to him and put an arm around Frodo's back (much to Frodo's dislike). 'Our secret, promise?' he whispered in Frodo's ear. Frodo nodded. Pippin led him to the river's edge. There he helped Frodo clean up a bit, then helped him back to his bed. Frodo drew his cloak over himself, and silently cried dry tears until he fell into an uneasy sleep which was now haunted by a different evil. +++++  
A few days later Frodo had finally gotten the courage to tell Gandalf about it. It had been eating him alive inside, and the looks that Pippin gave him brought back every moment. He decided to tell him about it after they passed the mountains.

They tried the pass over the mountains, but Sarumon stopped them, so they headed through the Mines of Moria. What Hellish four days those were. In the mines with Pippin was almost as bad as that night. Frodo would run to keep close to Gandalf where he felt the safest. The Fellowship was almost out, but then the Belrog was woken and eventually Gandalf fell into shadow.

Frodo was ripped apart inside. There was no reason to continue, but he was urged along and they reached Lothlorien. The first night there, Galadriel, the Elven Queen, bid him to look into the mirror. He stepped up to the mirror and the first image to come to him was the peaceful Shire. This calmed him some, for he missed it a great deal.

But the water shifted and visions of his fellow travelers shone. They all looked at him with great disappointment and then turned away. These reflections tore into Frodo's greatest fear. The Fellowship would never accept him now.

Pippin would be so angry if he told. It was their secret. He couldn't tell them! They wouldn't understand. They would call him a liar and not believe him. Then Pippin would really be disappointed in him. He trusted Frodo. They were best friends. He couldn't tell. He would be failing Pippins confidence in him. He had to stay silent, and did.

The silence really destroyed Frodo. He woke much more frequently in the night, and more than once yelled out in his sleep, causing his neighbors to wake. Sam became more and more aware of these nightmares, and could tell they were torturing Frodo. It hurt Sam so much to see Frodo suffer. Many times he asked Frodo what his nightmare had been about, but Frodo said he couldn't remember, or said nothing at all, which frightened Sam even worse. But what could he do?

One night just became too much and Sam had to find out what was wrong with his master. He decided to follow Frodo into the woods, for Frodo many times would get up to 'walk off his nightmare'. He waited until Frodo was almost out of sight and silently crept, as hobbits are able to do, behind Frodo. He followed him a good distance when finally Frodo sat down in a small clearing where the moon shone down between the trees above. Sam noticed Frodo had his cloak on, and his sword. 'At least he was keeping warm and safe,' he thought to himself as he crept around to get a good view at Frodo.

Frodo sat for a moment, tears glistening on his cheeks. Sam had the urge to go to him, but decided against it. Frodo then pulled back his sleeves to his elbows and rubbed his arms and hands. Sam watched curiously.

Frodo then unsheathed his sword and held it gleaming in the moonlight. He brought it down closer to his lap, inspecting its runes. Then, before Sam knew what he was doing, Frodo dragged the blade edge down his arm, drawing blood.

'Frodo!' Sam yelled out, forgetting he was hiding. Frodo, startled, dropped his sword to the ground and dropped his sleeves. He started to get up, but Sam was already next to him, holding him in a warm embrace.

The two knelt next to each other. Sam looked deep into Frodo's eyes. They glimmered with wells of tears, many of which had rolled down his cheek. Sam reached out for Frodo's injured wrist, but Frodo pulled it behind his back and broke their gaze. Sam brought his hands up and held Frodo's face to his own. He searched for answers, but they were hidden deep within Frodo's soul and he could not find them.

Sam reached for Frodo's arm again, and this time Frodo allowed it. Frodo's gaze shifted away from Sam's. Sam drew back Frodo's sleeve, which was coated with blood, and found the fresh cut in Frodo's arm. 'Oh, Frodo...' he said, pain and tears choking him up. Tears began falling from his eyes as well. Then he spotted the scars of other similar cuts. 'No... Frodo...' He looked at Frodo's face. His gaze had fallen back onto Sam's, but was solemn and unwavering. Tears still fell, but no emotion was paired with it.

Sam cupped his hands around Frodo's hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed Frodo's fingers, and his tears dripped onto the cold hands. Sam looked into Frodo's eyes again, asking for some reason. Sam's hands left Frodo's hands and went to his face. He leaned up and kissed Frodo's forehead. Frodo just collapsed, tired, into Sam's embrace. They wept and wept.

When Frodo finally looked up, Sam was still there, wondering, but supportive. 'Why Frodo?'

'I can't. I can't. He'll be disappointed. It was our secret.' Frodo mumbled and babbled on similar subjects.

'Who'll be disappointed, Frodo? You can tell me. I'll still love you just the same. Please, tell me. I feel your pain when you're hurting. Please tell me so I can help you.' Sam ran his fingers through Frodo's curls, but Frodo pulled away. He pulled away and got up and walked away.

Sam stood and ran after him. He turned him around and hugged him tight and wouldn't let go. Finally Frodo melted in his arms again and they ended kneeling on the ground. Frodo let it all go and told Sam everything. Sam was weeping along with Frodo by the end. Sam looked into Frodo's lost eyes. What could he do to help him? There was nothing he could think of but hold him till his tears stopped coming.

When the tears did diminish, Sam looked into Frodo's eyes again. 'I'll care for you, Mr. Frodo. We will make this better.' With hat, the two got up and went back to camp and cleaned up Frodo.

* * *


End file.
